Chiisana Boukensha
Chiisana Boukensha (ちいさな ) is the ending theme of the first season of the Konosuba anime. Main Characters in Order of Appearance *Kazuma Satou *Aqua *Megumin *Darkness Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 転んで　擦りむいたとこ 血がにじんで　しみるけれど へっちゃらさ　すぐ治るから 明日にはかさぶたできる 岬から　船を出せば 風を受け　帆が膨らむ ぼくは今　土を離れ 七つの海を股にかける 南から　風が吹いて 急に雨　降りはじめた 春はすぐ　隣りにいる 洗濯物取り込まなくちゃ |-| Romaji= Koronde surimuita toko Chi ga nijinde shimiru keredo Hecchara sa sugu naoru kara Ashita niwa kasabuta dekiru Misaki kara fune o daseba Kaze o uke ho ga fukuramu Boku wa ima tsuchi o hanare Nanatsu no umi o mata ni kakeru Minami kara kaze ga fuite kyuu ni ame furihajimeta haru wa sugu tonare ni iru Sentakumono torikomanakucha |-| English= The place I grazed when I fell is bleeding and stings a bit But I don't mind; it'll heal right up- Tomorrow, a scab will be in its place When we launched our ship from the cape The sails will receive the wind, billowing wide. I'll leave this land behind, Making the seven seas my own! The wind blew in from the south, As rain suddenly came pouring down Spring is almost upon us, So we'd better bring in the laundry! Full Version Kanji= 転んで　擦りむいたとこ 血がにじんで　しみるけれど へっちゃらさ　すぐ治るから 明日にはかさぶたできる 今日もまた　バカにされたよ 恥ずかしいし　悔しいけれど へっちゃらさ　覚えておけよ 今に笑い返してやる 岬から　船を出せば 風を受け　帆が膨らむ ぼくは今　土を離れ 七つの海を股にかける ケンカして　殴られたとこ 紫色　アザになった へっちゃらさ　今日のところは 負けたことにしといてやる. 丘に立ち　手を広げて 風を待ち　羽ばたくのさ ぼくは今　土を離れ 大空渡る一羽の鳥 南から　風が吹いて 急に雨　降りはじめた 春はすぐ　隣りにいる 洗濯物取り込まなくちゃ |-| Romaji= Koronde surimuita toko Chi ga nijinde shimiru keredo Hecchara sa sugu naoru kara Ashita ni wa kasabuta dekiru! Kyou mo mata baka ni sareta yo Hazukashii shi kuyashii keredo Hecchara sa oboe te oke yo Ima ni waraikaeshi te yaru Misaki kara fune o daseba Kaze o uke ho ga fukuramu Boku wa ima tsuchi o hanare Nanatsu no umi o mata ni kakeru Kenka shite nagurareta toko Murasakiiro aza ni natta Hecchara sa kyou tokoro wa Maketa koto ni shitoiteyaru Oka ni tachi te o hirogete Kaze o machi habataku nosa Boku wa ima tsuchi o hanare Oozora wataru ichiwa no tori Minami kara kaze ga fuite kyuu ni ame ni furihajimeta haru wa sugu tonari ni iru sentakumono torikomanakucha |-| English= The place I grazed when I fell is bleeding and stings a bit But I don't mind; it'll heal right up- Tomorrow, a scab will be in its place. Today, people made fun of me again... It's embarrassing and so frustrating But I don't mind; just you watch- I'll be laughing back in no time! When we launched our ship from the cape The sails received the wind, billowing wide. I'll leave this land behind, And conquer the seven seas on my own! The place I got hit in a fight, Has become a purple bruise. But I don't mind; at least for today, I'll accept it as a loss. Standing atop a hill, spreading my arms wide, I'll await the wind and begin to flap these wings. I'll leave this land behind A single bird crossing a vast sky! The wind blew in from the south As rain suddenly came pouring down. Spring is almost upon us, So we'd better bring in the laundry! Video Navigation Category:Media Category:Endings